meinkleinesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Abba
thumb|244px|right|Abba The swedish Pop-Band Abba, is one of my favorite bands! Many people today think they´re uncool, but I don´t mind. There´s only one thing I have to critizise... there isn´t always enough feeling in the voices of the Firda and Agnetha, which I guess wasn´t that common at that time or just not their style. That´s why I like the "Mamma Mia" movie versions more... I define Abba with their song "Dancing Queen". How I found the band As everyone I knew a few popular songs already ("Dancing Queen", "Mamma Mia", "I have a dream") but I got to know them a little better first, in my holidays in the Netherlands (In 2008?): The family we switched houses with, had a the "Abba-Gold" - CD. My mum listen to it once or twice and told us about the band. I wasn´t very good at English at that time and didn´t care that much. But I rember myself listening to "I have a dream", which reminded me of a little drawing book (Was pink, with a little dream house in a nice garden and a river on it), I once had. I also remeber that a few classmades of mine talked about Abba. Because we heard "Dancing Queen" in the music lesson and I told them I didn´t know the band. When they were suprised and said, that just everyone knew it, I felt embarrased (Now I have told the same to for example Sally... I felt guilty...). Then the movie "Mamma Mia" to the theatre-play came out. I watched it with my cousin Claire and My Older Younger Brother. Funny thing was, at the end the whole rest of the family joined and we watched it all together. I loved all the songs and wanted to listen to them again. After a few months my mum bought the movie for us, too. And me and my brother recorded all the songs on our camera, so we could listen to it everytime we wanted to. We also took the camera to Sweden with us, and in all the time I had for myself I listend to the Abba-Songs. I also remeber my dad tell me, that he heard a little girl singing Abba in swedish in a bus... Albums *Ring Ring *Waterloo *ABBA *Arrival *The Album *Voulez-Vous *Super Trouper *The Visitors Style Music Style In their (as far as I know) Abba had the reputation to make cursory kind of music. Today, mostly because of the text, i think that´s just completely not true. The music might have been only disco music, but today there are Pop - Classic! And the music is special and as I know hard to play! Text I love their texts! Not as complicated as Alanis Morissette´s texts, but good written, not typicial and still easy understandable (mostly). I also admire Abba, for writing their songs themselves (most of the time)... Videos I´ve only seen one video back in 2010... "Honey, Honey" which mostly only shows the two woman singing and moving their hips, from one side to another. No I really disliked their their videos back than! Voice The voices of the two singers are nice, clear and, as they had a lot of experiance before, their are good and trained singers... only thing I don´t like, and reason for me to like the "Mamma Mia Movie" - versions more is, that they don´t put enough feeling into it, sure, like this it appears pretty cursory at first... allthough the text often talks about strong feelings... Clothes Abba is famous for their... bad outfits on stage. Yes, they´re totually embarrassing and I can understand quite well, why people found them cursory... My favorite songs Actually I don´t really have one... I love them all! Well, all I know from the CD and the Movie. The music is good, the voices are good and also the text! I try to translate a song once and it wasn´t easy! Songs *Dancing Queen *Lay all your love on me *I Have A Dream *Chiqutita *Mamma Mia *The Winner Takes It All *Thank You For The Music *Slipping Through My Fingers *Voulez Vou *Our Last Summer *S.O.S *Knowing Me, Knowing You *Take a chance on me *Super Trouper *Fernando *One Of Us *Waterloo *Honey, Honey, Honey *Gimme, Gimme, Gimme *Money, Money, Money *- I do, I do, I do (That´s a funny conversation! :) ) Awards Awards in general *Newcomer 2008 Good Placed Songs Song Of The Day *- Months *- Years *-